Cubone Line/USUM
Cubone can found at the bottom of Wela Volcano Park on Akala Island as an uncommon encounter. In Ultra Sun only, a Totem-sized Marowak with its Hidden Ability can be received on Heahea Beach from Samson Oak if one has collected at least 40 Totem Stickers. Cubone returns to Alola in Ultra Sun and Ultra Moon, this time with a small change: it now has two evolutions to choose from. Although Marowak's new Alolan form is still arguably the better forme, one can still hold out for a Ground-type classic Marowak if they wait until the Ultra Necrozma incident to evolve. Other than the new evolution, Cubone and Marowak's style remains mostly the same, which is not necessarily the best. Low HP and Special Defense stats with horrid Speed means that Marowak will require handholding until it learns stronger attacks and/or picks up its signature Thick Club item. But, despite these downsides, Marowak does have a somewhat solid base 80 Attack in either of its forms, which is doubled by the Thick Club. That, in conjunction with a few nifty TMs, makes Marowak not the worst thing to use if you really need it. Important Matchups * Battle Royal (Royal Park): * Totem Marowak (Wela Volcano Park): * Totem Lurantis (Lush Jungle): * Plumeria (Akala Outskirts): * Olivia (Ruins of Life, Rock-type): * Nihilego (Aether Paradise): Whether or not you're a Cubone or a Marowak for this battle, Bonemerang is a solid 2HKO. Meanwhile, Nihilego is unable to cause sufficient damage to defeat even Cubone in less than three turns. A very safe fight here. * Hau (Malie City): * Totem Togedemaru (Hokulani Observatory): * Guzma (Malie Garden): * Totem Mimikyu (Thrifty Megamart): * Plumeria (Route 15): * Guzma (Shady House): * Gladion (Aether House): * Nanu (Malie City, Dark-type): * Faba (Aether Paradise): * Faba (Aether Paradise, tag battle with Hau): * Guzma (Aether Paradise): * Dulse/Soliera (Aether Paradise): * Lusamine (Aether Paradise): * Dulse/Soliera (Vast Poni Canyon): * Totem Kommo-o (Vast Poni Canyon): * Dusk Mane Necrozma (Altar of the Sunne, Ultra Sun only): * Dawn Wings Necrozma (Altar of the Moone, Ultra Moon only): * Ultra Necrozma (Megalo Tower): * Mina (Seafolk Village, Fairy-type): * Ilima (Hau'oli Cemetery, Normal-type): * Mallow (Lush Jungle, Grass-type, Ultra Sun only): * Lana (Lush Jungle, Water-type, Ultra Moon only): * Kiawe (Wela Volcano Park, Fire-type): * Sophocles (Hokulani Observatory, Electric-type, Ultra Sun only): * Nanu (Aether House, Dark-type, Ultra Moon only): * Totem Ribombee (Seafolk Village): * Hapu (Exeggutor Island, Ground-type): * Gladion (Mount Lanakila): * Elite Four Molayne (Pokémon League, Steel-type): * Elite Four Olivia (Pokémon League, Rock-type): * Elite Four Acerola (Pokémon League, Ghost-type): * Elite Four Kahili (Pokémon League, Flying-type): * Hau (Pokémon League): * Post-Game: Moves A freshly-caught Cubone will have a moveset of Tail Whip, Bone Club, Headbutt, and Leer. If you catch the Cubone at level 17 or higher, however, Tail Whip is replaced with Focus Energy instead. Bone Club is a nice starting move, but should be replaced with Bonemerang at level 21. At level 23, Cubone learns Rage, which isn't useful at all due to its weak power and lengthy time it takes to set up a strong attack. False Swipe at level 27 can be used to weaken encounters, but you have already earned the TM before this and is generally not worth a moveslot. Then you evolve into Marowak at level 27. Now, the moveset choices between the two formes are almost exactly the same after evolution, with one change that will be mentioned. After evolving into Marowak, at level 33, you learn Thrash, which has good power, but is far too risky due to locking you into the move as well as the confusion chance that comes after it. Fling ''' comes at level 37, but throwing away a held item isn't a good idea for an attack, especially if you're throwing away your Thick Club. At level 43, Marowak learns '''Stomping Tantrum, although this move is generally outclassed by Bonemerang and should be skipped. Endeavor at level 49 is not worth it at this point in the game. Now the two different Marowak forms have a different move learned at level 53, both of which are similar. Alolan Marowak will learn Flare Blitz, while classic Marowak will learn Double-Edge. Both can be used with no risk if the Marowak of your choice has Rock Head, although even non-HA Alolan Marowak will appreciate the powerful STAB attack. Level 59 gives both Marowak forms Retaliate, which is unnecessary because, let's face it - you don't want your other Pokemon to die just to have Marowak use a strong attack. Finally, level 65 gives you Bone Rush, which just falls flat both in terms of availability and usefulness - Bonemerang is just better. Classic Marowak has a decent amount of TM options that it can use. For a start, if it wants a different Ground-type move, it can learn Bulldoze instead of Bonemerang to help cut the foe's Speed, although Bonemerang has a lot more power behind it. Brick Break, Stone Edge, and Brutal Swing all provide coverage that Marowak can definitely use. Furthermore, the newly-accessible Move Tutors provide Marowak access to a couple of new toys, such as Iron Head to deal with Fairy-types and Thunder Punch for a little extra coverage. But while classic Marowak has some TM options, Alolan Marowak can learn everything that classic Marowak can learn, and more. Alolan Marowak would like'Brutal Swing, Iron Head' and Stone Edge for its general coverage, although it can use Brick Break to deal with Rock-types if it needs to. In addition to those moves, Alolan Marowak also learns Will-O-Wisp to increase its physical bulk while causing continuous damage. If Marowak really, really needs Ghost-type STAB before the endgame, it can learn Shadow Ball, although this move will be replaced before the league through the Move Relearner granting it access to its signature move, Shadow Bone. The Akala Move Tutor can also give Marowak Fire Punch, for a STAB attack with some extra power over Flame Charge without the benefit of a Speed boost. Recommended movesets: * Alolan Marowak: Flame Charge/Fire Punch/Flare Blitz, Bonemerang, Brutal Swing/Shadow Bone, Will-O-Wisp/Stone Edge/Iron Head * Classic Marowak: Bonemerang, Brutal Swing, Stone Edge, Iron Head/Brick Break Recommended Teammates Other Cubone's stats Marowak's stats * What Nature do I want? Although Speed-lowering natures won't hurt too much, they may hinder Flame Charge's usefulness, and the Alola region does no favors with low speeds already. Therefore, something that lowers Special Attack is going to be your best option. Jolly and Adamant are the first two that come to mind. * Which Ability do I want? * At what point in the game should I be evolved? Try to evolve in the sweet spot between Olivia and Nihilego, as Marowak will be weak to Olivia's Rock-type Pokemon. * How good is the Cubone line in a Nuzlocke? Cubone and Classic Marowak's type matchups: * Weaknesses: Water, Grass, Ice * Resistances: Poison, Rock * Immunities: Electric * Neutralities: Normal, Fighting, Flying, Ground, Bug, Ghost, Steel, Fire, Psychic, Dragon, Dark, Fairy Alolan Marowak's type matchups: * Weaknesses: Water, Ghost, Dark, Rock, Ground * Resistances: Poison, Fairy, Steel, Grass, Ice, Bug, Fire * Immunities: Normal, Fighting, Electric (Lightning Rod) * Neutralities: Flying, Psychic, Dragon, Electric (Cursed Body or Rock Head) Category:To be reviewed Category:Ultra Sun/Ultra Moon Category:Abandoned Articles